


【盾冬】Day3：Public

by flymetothemoon16



Series: Kinktober 2016 [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 616，二战美队x小助手，我保证小助手满18岁了只是看起来小！





	

 疼。少年猛地转过头来，他的脸红通通的，鼻翼急促地扇动着抽气，牙齿在下唇上咬出了深深的印痕，湿红浮肿的眼睛直勾勾地盯住按着他后背的男人，无声地控诉着。

这样也可以吗？眼睛和嘴唇上的痕迹明天消不掉的喔。男人做了个口型，用汗湿的手指在自己嘴唇上抹了抹示意，微笑的嘴唇下面露出一排雪白的牙齿，在黑夜里闪闪发亮。

少年仍然皱着眉，疼痛让他的反应变得缓慢了，像是没有看明白男人的用意，他眨了眨眼，一滴聚集在眼角的水珠就滚落下来。

不舒服？我把你弄哭了？男人贴上少年的耳廓，轻轻地将气音吹进去。那孩子好像是听明白了，委委屈屈地点着头，眼泪水啪嗒啪嗒地滴到厚重的军用被褥上——然后男人握住他腰身突然发力的冲刺让他整个人都一头栽进了被子里。

在尖叫脱口而出之前他本能地咬住了被褥，被套带着脏兮兮的汗腻气味，又湿又咸，浸满了他的眼泪与汗水，也许还有精液。他栽得这么重，被撞得这么狠——史蒂夫握紧了他的腰毫无章法地横冲直撞着，紧张激烈就好像他们是在野外、在硝烟和血腥尚未冷却的战场上、在到处都是弹坑的田野里、在河流背后一棵枯死的老树边、在随时都可能会有人出现旷野中做爱，而不是在一座深夜的军营里，在十人大通铺的一角。

他花了一点时间才聚集起视线，意识到自己是怎样被史蒂夫抓着腰跪趴着，屁股高高翘起，脸颊紧贴着硬邦邦的枕头，正对着睡在旁边的那个兄弟打着呼噜的脸。

红头发的士兵吹着胡子，呼噜打得震天响。他睡熟了，他不会知道就是现在，只要他稍微一转过头，就能看到巴恩斯中士被操得通红、皱着眉头满脸眼泪、紧咬着被褥的嘴角不断溢出唾液、痉挛着快要高潮了一样的脸。

在法国和波兰，在敌方战线之后，他们是美国队长和巴基，是战争偶像、国家英雄。然而现在，在英格兰军营里，在尼克·弗瑞和他的队伍送来最新的敌人情报之前，他们只是两个等待任务的普通士兵。没人会关心暴躁的巴恩斯中士和傻大个的罗杰斯列兵在干什么，他们时不时地消失一段时间又是去了哪里——但若是被发现他们当着这么多（睡熟了的）人的面搞屁股呢？

动作太大了。史蒂夫在他屁股上轻扇了一巴掌。或许是不满他一直扭来扭去，他提醒巴基的话用气音说了出来，声音清晰可闻。巴基又狠狠地哆嗦了一下，他的手臂肌肉绷紧了支撑着身体，极力稳定住自己让史蒂夫捞起他的腰，将滑出了一点的阴茎重新挤进那紧致而温暖的肌肉中。

太大了，穴口的肌肉胀痛得厉害，巴基将脸整个埋进枕头里，拼命压抑着冲进鼻腔的酸涩和呜咽。超级士兵的阴茎一点点拓开他已经熟惯的身体，太大了，这——原本应当是很舒服的。不管是温暖充实的满足感也好，还是轻而易举就碾压般地熨帖着前列腺的快感也好，都舒服得让他想要叫喊。

想要用破碎的嗓音呻吟着叫唤男人的名字，想要勾着他的脖子摇动双腿，想要发出小动物撒娇一样的鼻音，想要尽情哭泣，而不是像现在这样担惊受怕地将头埋在被子里。巴基憋着呼吸，忍耐着伴随男人缓慢下来的动作，渐渐从被充满的小腹升起来的酸麻快感。

他的每一下抽插都像有一支带电的、滚烫的棒子碾过他的肠道，深入的时候又让他感觉到内脏都在被往前推。除了美国队长的阴茎之外世界上大概没什么东西能带给人同等的快感了，仿佛是为了安慰自己坚持下去似的，全身热烫瘫软的少年趴在潮湿的被褥和男人灼热用力的拥抱里，浑浑噩噩地想着，紧咬着嘴唇。

身体被快感抽空了力气，他已经维持不住跪伏的姿势了，在健壮的士兵中间即使穿上军装也瘦削得突兀的腰被男人捞在手里，他的队长只用一只手就能固定住他，而另一只手在操弄的同时爱玩着他的青涩阴茎和平坦小腹，少年的身体被前后移动着，窄而挺翘的屁股在男人下腹上撞得啪啪作响。

声音在寂静的夜晚里、在同伴们的鼾声中显得清晰而响亮，他们谁都顾不上这个了。史蒂夫开始发出粗重的喘息声，他快射了，巴基用最后一点力气夹紧身体——

“嗯……”

一声低低的，软绵绵的鼻音终于还是从被子里漏了出来，像是什么小动物在哼叫着，撒娇似的，又带着一点高潮后缠绵的余韵。

“不怕被人听见了？”

史蒂夫压在他身上，厚实火热的胸膛紧贴着巴基汗湿的脊背，从他身下抽出了满是黏腻精液的右手，他的声音轻轻的，带着清晰的笑意。巴基懒懒地抬了抬眼皮，一尺之遥的地方，他们的同伴们仍然打着呼，睡得死猪一样。

他餮足、抱怨、而又恶狠狠地叹了口气。“如果谁发现、发现了我们的事情，我就杀了他。”


End file.
